


a brass ring, a looking glass

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Dean, Bottom Roman, Daddy Kink, Dom Dean, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Roman, Top Roman, mentioned finn/seth, yeah i finally goddamn caved and wrote a fuckin ageplay thing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: dean is mad about not being allowed to help roman in the pepper spray spot, and roman calms dean down in a very effective way.





	a brass ring, a looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just wanted reunion smut and this is what happened cause i think dean would be pretty frowny that he didn't get to like. you know. help roman out or whatever. there is a mention of past self-harm, but it's SUPER brief.

Roman gently shut the door after Dean stormed into the hotel room.

“It’s so goddamn stupid!”

Roman quietly inhaled through his nose and nodded along. He knew Dean was mad, and he didn’t want him to be so mad on his big first night back. Dean was frustrated that he hadn’t been allowed to help Roman during his spot with Paul and Brock, instead working with Seth. Roman knew Dean was also frustrated at not having been able to help the past few months, and even more so that Roman was being put through all of this at all.

They’d had this discussion multiple times since knowing each other and becoming a couple. Dean didn’t like seeing Roman get brutalized for profit, and he didn’t like that Roman was willing to do whatever was best for business, no matter what it meant he had to go through. Roman at least knew Dean wouldn’t try and change his mind about any of it. He’d just...get mad sometimes.

“I mean-God, baby, you know I love working with Seth, I love that son of a bitch, I really do, but-God, what do they expect me to do? Just sit back and ignore it when you get hurt? Not do a goddamn thing when that fucker is laughing cause he gets to beat on you day in and day out-”

“Dean-”

“No, Roman! I’m tired of it, I’m tired of seeing you get hurt all the fuckin’ time-”

Dean paced around the room, snarling and angry and Roman started to worry. Dean was rarely  _ this _ mad about this, the last time he’d been this angry had been after Wrestlemania. Dean slammed his hand onto the desk in the room and Roman gasped. 

“Dean! You’re gonna hurt yourself, please-”

“I don’t care!”

Roman watched as Dean continued to pace around the room, yelling and stomping, and Roman did the only thing he could think to do: he sat down cross-legged on the floor, let his shoulders relax, and started crying. He whimpered and whined and brought his hands up to his face and cried. The change in Dean’s demeanor was  _ immediate _ .

“Roman? Roman, what’s wrong-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Rome-”

Dean came and kneeled in front of Roman, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Roman sniffled and put on the show he knew Dean needed. 

“I’m-I’m-I didn’t wanna make you mad-I’m sorry-”

“Oh, no, no-oh, baby, no, you didn’t make me mad-our jerkass boss did, Roman, it wasn’t your fault at all, I just want to keep you safe-”

Roman pulled away and blinked his big, wet brown eyes up at Dean. His bottom lip was trembling, and he sniffled again. 

“You do keep me safe, Daddy…”

Dean’s lips parted and his cheeks flushed, and Roman knew they were heading the right direction now. Whenever Dean got the sort of angry that was hard to control, or where it seemed that he might turn violent, Roman had learned to guide himself into littlespace or subspace, knowing it would thoroughly distract Dean. All of the energy he’d been putting into anger would translate to energy spent caring for Roman and making sure he felt good, because Dean genuinely did never want to hurt Roman. And it wasn’t that Roman couldn’t defend himself if the time ever came, he simply was very aware of the fact that Dean was more likely to turn his violent urges on himself than on Roman, and Roman couldn’t stand for him to get hurt again, or for Dean to start hurting himself purposefully again. 

“Oh-Romie, honey, is that what you need tonight? Do you need Daddy to keep you safe?”

Roman nodded, and Dean reached up and stroked his hand over Roman’s hair, which made Roman smile and quietly giggle. He liked when Dean would touch his hair when he was like this. Dean kissed the top of Roman’s head and gripped his chin, making him meet his gaze.

“What do you want to do tonight, hun? Want a bath?”

Roman nodded, and Dean squatted to lift Roman, his hands going under Roman’s thighs to hold him securely against his body. Roman had loved seeing Dean get more muscular over the past few months, and he loved feeling Dean’s body against him during the process, too. Dean carried him to the bathroom-Roman had sprung for a particularly nice hotel room so they could have a little extra comfort and luxury for Dean’s first night back-and he sat Roman down on the sink countertop. He stayed between his thighs for a moment, smiling at Roman. Dean reached up and cupped Roman’s cheek, leaning in and kissing him firmly on the lips for a long moment. 

“Mmm-Daddy-that feels nice-”

“Yeah? My honeybun likes that?”

Roman nodded, already feeling the pleasant sleepiness and relaxation washing over him. Dean turned and got the bath going, filling it with hot water and the bubble bath Roman had picked up earlier. The tub was thankfully big enough for Roman, and he kicked his feet as he watched Dean getting everything ready. 

“You ready to get these clothes off, sweetie?”

Roman nodded and Dean helped him pull his shirt off. He had already had to change earlier, because of the pepper spray. It had been diluted, thank God-Roman hadn’t been sure if he’d be getting a diluted version or something more legitimate, but afterwards, Dean had carefully helped him change his clothes and wash the spray out of his hair and off his skin. He’d been so gentle, so loving, just like now. Dean helped Roman stand and he pulled his sweats and boxers off, and Roman blushed, giggling at being bared to Dean. 

“Aw, Romie, honey, you’re such a cutie, I love you-do you wanna get in the bath now?”

Roman nodded, and Dean helped him lower himself into the tub. Roman gasped at the hot water against his skin, and Dean shushed him, helping him settle once he was in the water fully. Dean sat on the broad edge of the bathtub with his back against the wall, and he started rubbing and massaging Roman’s shoulders, taking a washcloth and gently cleaning Roman’s body. Roman hummed, scrunching his eyes when Dean started to wipe at his face. 

“Hey now, no squirming. Hold still, baby, Daddy wants to make sure none of that nasty stuff from early is on you.”

Roman pouted, but held still-as still as he could, at least, while Dean cleaned his face again and rinsed him off. He washed Roman’s hair, next, and Roman almost fell asleep while he did. Having his hair washed was one of his absolute favorite things, especially with Dean. He loved the sensation of Dean’s thick, rough fingers carding gently through his hair, rubbing over his scalp, massaging in shampoo and conditioner, and sometimes afterwards a pretty-smelling oil that made his hair extra-soft for days. He hoped Dean would use that tonight. Roman moaned, leaning back against Dean’s hands. 

“Mmm. You like that, baby? Do you want me to use the hairdryer when you get out?”

Roman nodded. He liked having his hair dried, too, because that usually meant Dean would put it up in a bun or something comfy and pretty. Dean moved to kneel next to the tub, reaching under the water and gently wrapping his fingers around Roman’s ankle.

“Lift up, honey.”

Roman blinked, sleepy and comfy, and he let Dean lift his leg to run the washcloth over him. It felt nice to just be taken care of like this. He and Dean had been separated for so long, it was unbearable, and Roman just enjoyed finally having the love of his life back with him. Dean hummed and made up silly songs to sing while he washed Roman, making sure he was thoroughly cleaned all over. Roman blushed and gasped when Dean rubbed the washcloth over his nipples, squeezing his eyes shut at the roughness rubbing at the tiny buds until they were hard. 

“Uh-ohhh, Daddy-that feels-Daddy my-”

“I know, honey, those are sensitive, huh? Maybe once we’re in bed, I can play with them some more, how does that sound?”

Roman nodded, arching his back up into the touch. Dean’s hands dipped below the water again, and he gripped Roman’s cock, bringing the cloth to clean him there, too, and Roman cried out at the slow friction. He tried to pull his knees shut, but Dean shushed him and forced his legs apart. 

“Uh-uh honeybunny, you’ve gotta let Daddy clean you, so we can play after-”

Roman groaned, tilting his head back and rocking his hips up into Dean’s grasp, whimpering when he started to clean at Roman’s heavy sac and below that, rubbing the washcloth intently over his taint. Roman’s hips jerked at that, eyes rolling back and water sloshing around. He was hard at this point, his cock thick and dripping in Dean’s hand. 

“Aw, sweetie, look at you, you like when Daddy gets you all clean, huh? You wanna get a little dirty in here, baby?”

“Yes-yes, Daddy, yes! Please, Daddy-I wanna-please-”

“Alright, puddin’, you just relax. I’ll take care of you, Daddy’ll take care of you. I love you, honey.”

Roman licked his lips, his hips still slowly moving.

“I-I love you too, Daddy, I love you so much-”

Dean covered Roman’s cock with the washcloth and wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him and dragging the rough material over him. Roman screamed, screaming even louder when Dean used the fingers of his other hand to tug at and massage his balls. 

“God, I love hearin’ you scream-sounds so pretty, baby, you sound so pretty when I play with you-”

“Mm-Daddy-please Daddy it feels so-Daddy!”

Roman’s eyes shot open as his come spurted into the water, hips jerking harshly. Some of the water splashed over the side and got on Dean’s shirt and jeans, and Roman whined high in his throat. 

“Oh, baby, you got me all wet, honey-”

“S-sorry-sorry, Daddy-”

Dean grinned. 

“It’s okay, baby. Was gonna happen anyway.”

Dean leaned down and got one arm under Roman’s knees, the other under his back, and lifted him. Roman yelped and held on tight, blushing at how easily Dean could lift him, and at how wet he’d gotten Dean now. 

“Daddy-gonna get water everywhere-”

“I know, sweet pea.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Roman’s cheek, setting him on the sink countertop again. It was cool and felt nice, but not shocking to his skin. He watched as Dean grabbed a big, fluffy towel and wrapped it around Roman’s shoulders. Roman hugged the towel tight around himself and smiled. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Dean hummed, kissing Roman on the lips and nuzzling him. 

“Good boy. You’re very welcome.”   
Dean let out the drain in the tub and cleaned up the water on the tile floor, before standing between Roman’s thighs and holding his arms open.

“Hold on tight, sweetie.”   
Roman held onto Dean and Dean made sure the towel stayed around Roman, easily carrying him to the big, soft bed. Roman laid down and stretched his legs and arms, humming and rolling around a little. Dean huffed out a quiet laugh and went to their bags, pulling out the hair dryer and a change of clothes for himself and some of the stealth clothes Roman had packed. He always made sure to bring some, even when Dean had been gone on injury. It wasn’t as much fun being little when Dean wasn’t there, but he and Dean had agreed that Roman could engage in some platonic play with others. 

Primarily Finn and Seth, but it wasn’t ever quite the same. No one was the same as Dean.

Dean dried him off with the towel and helped Roman into the soft, cute clothes-the pajama pants were extra-soft and blue and white striped, and the shirt was actually Dean’s, also blue and white and incredibly soft. Dean had opted to put on thin sweatpants and a tshirt, and Roman smiled when Dean pulled out a pacifier. 

“Daddy! You brought it!”

“Mhm, I thought you’d like having it, sweetheart. Open.”

Roman opened his mouth and let Dean place the pacifier in his mouth, and he wrapped his lips around it, happily sucking on it. Dean leaned in and kissed the flat front of the pacifier, making Roman giggle and squeeze his eyes shut. 

“You’re such a cutie, honey. Sit up, I’ll dry your hair for you.”

Roman sat up, arms curled around a pillow, while Dean sat behind him. Dean turned on the tv and found something quiet and happy for Roman to watch as he turned on the hair dryer. Roman liked the warm air and the feeling of Dean touching and moving his hair. It took a long while, and Roman almost dozed off. He loved having his pacifier again, and after how the evening went, he realized how desperately he needed this. His boyfriend, comfort, warmth. He’d been missing this for months. 

Soon his hair was all dry, and somewhat fluffy, and Dean carefully tied it up in a bun. Roman giggled again and leaned back against him, easily resting on Dean’s broad chest. 

“You feelin’ good, honey?”

Roman nodded, turning a little so that he could curl up against Dean. He tangled one hand in Dean’s shirt, the other holding the front of his pacifier. Dean cupped Roman’s cheek and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Roman’s forehead. 

“I love you, baby. I really do. I missed you so, so much, you don’t even know.” 

Roman snuggled closer to Dean’s chest, looking up at him. He knew Dean loved to see him like this, he knew Dean loved his eyes when they were big and wet, and he tugged on Dean’s shirt a little. Not to urge him to do something, just to respond without talking. Dean’s voice was quiet and a little wet when he talked.

“I missed you, Roman. I really did, my sweet angel. I don’t ever wanna be without you for that long ever again.”

Roman whined when he reached up and felt tears on Dean’s cheek. He knew that their separation had affected Dean very deeply, even though Roman had made sure to come home to him as often as he possibly could. Roman whined again and sat up, pressing his mouth-or the front of his pacifier, really, to Dean’s cheek. It made Dean laugh quietly and he gently pulled the pacifier out of Roman’s mouth, and Roman immediately started kissing Dean, on his beard and cheeks and the slightly-crooked bridge of his nose, before pressing their lips together. Dean just let him, humming quietly and squeezing Roman’s thighs and middle. 

“Mmm-Daddy, no tickles-”

“Aw, none at all? You don’t want Daddy to tickle you?”

Roman shook his head and laughed when Dean poked a particularly ticklish spot on his ribs. He pushed Dean’s hands away and squirmed against him. Dean inhaled sharply and gripped the softest part of Roman’s thigh in his hand.

“Mm-God, fuck-Roman, baby, can you do something for me?”

Roman nodded. He’d always do whatever Dean told him. Dean cupped Roman’s cheeks and squeezed his face for a minute, kissing him quickly before looking him in the eye. 

“Romie, baby, I need you to lay on your back, okay? Just lay on your back and suck on your paci and let Daddy do what he needs to do to you, okay?”

Roman’s cheeks flushed with heat and he nodded. He loved that, when Dean would essentially use him and his body to get off. It felt nice, he always felt cared for and loved and Dean was never mean to him, not unless they were playing a game where Dean was Moxley. Roman reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, nuzzling him and kissing him again. He loved how scratchy Dean’s beard felt against his skin, and he made sure to scratch the short hair on the back of Dean’s head. Roman knew that was one of Dean’s favorite things, getting his head scratched, and he felt him relax almost immediately. Dean scrunched his face up, and Roman giggled, kissing Dean’s nose again, then his lips. 

Dean carefully guided Roman to lay on his back, gently tapping the pacifier against Roman’s lips until he opened his mouth, letting Dean push it into his mouth. He happily sucked on it, smiling around it as Dean started rubbing his hands up and down Roman’s thighs. He spread Roman’s legs, tugging the soft pajama pants down slowly. He hadn’t made Roman wear anything under them, and he reached up and touched the hem of Roman’s shirt. 

“You okay showing me all of you tonight, sweetie?”

Roman looked up at Dean and nodded. He had already been completely naked in the tub, and he wanted to be with Dean as fully as possible tonight. Dean helped him sit up and he pulled the shirt off of Roman, taking a moment to rub his hands against Roman’s belly, pressing into the softness. He frowned and pressed a little harder. 

“You lost a little weight, honey.”

Roman hid his face in his hands. He knew Dean had a very clear preference on his weight-Dean was  _ very _ much a fan of Roman being just a touch heavier-but life was just harder for Roman when Dean was gone, eating included. 

“I’ll get you fixed up, honeybun. Can’t have my baby not eatin’ well.”

Roman blushed and squirmed, and Dean pressed his palms on Roman’s belly once more before sitting back, and just admiring him.

“You’re so beautiful. So, so fuckin’ beautiful, you know that? I love you, angel. I love you so much.” 

Roman hid his face again, trying to hide the tears that brought to his eyes. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling he had whenever Dean would praise him. Roman peeked from between his fingers and watched while Dean stood and grabbed a bottle of lube and a small black bag. Roman blushed at the sight of it, blushing more when Dean pulled out a set of anal beads, setting them on the bed next to Roman. 

Dean laid down next to Roman, stroking his fingers over Roman’s belly, down to his hips. It was teasing and slow and Roman was already quickly growing hard again. Dean pulled the pacifier out of Roman’s mouth and tapped his fingertips against his lips. 

“Suck on Daddy’s fingers, baby boy.”

Roman gripped Dean’s wrist with both hands, holding his hand in place while he sucked on Dean’s fingers. It’d been so long since he’d had Dean’s fingers in his mouth like this, and he loved it, he moaned around the thick digits and felt his cock twitch. 

“Get ‘em nice and wet for me, sweetheart. Gotta get both of us nice and wet.”

Roman whimpered and sucked harder. Dean reached down with his other hand, gently stroking at Roman’s hole. Roman gasped around Dean’s fingers, of course he’d played with himself while Dean was away, but it wasn’t the same. Touching himself wasn’t anywhere near as good, as hot, as Dean touching him. 

“Mmm. Still all nice and tight for me, huh? No one’s touched you here, right?”

Roman nodded, Dean carefully pulling his fingers out of Roman’s mouth. 

“N-no one, Daddy-I promise, Daddy, that belongs to you-”

Dean smiled, slipping one spit-slick finger into Roman’s tight hole. Roman gasped, pressing down on his finger, trying to get him to touch him deeper. 

“Oh-wan-want more-”

Dean poured some lube onto his fingers and sat up, kneeling against Roman’s side so that he could squeeze and play with Roman’s chest while he fingered him. Roman could see the tent in Dean’s pants, his mouth watering at the sight. Dean caught on, as he always did, and grinned, pushing another finger into Roman and stretching him.

“You want Daddy’s dick, don’t you?”

Roman nodded and reached out, tugging at Dean’s waistband and pulling his sweats down, his thick, dark cock springing out. Roman groaned and tried to lean closer to get his mouth around it, but Dean didn’t let him. 

“Nuh-uh, baby, not yet. Daddy decides when you get to touch, remember?”

Roman pouted. 

“But...I wanna make-oh-wanna make you feel good, Daddy-”

“I know, sweetheart, you will. But I need you to do something, honeybun.”

Roman tilted his head as Dean poured lube on Roman’s fingers, making sure they were thoroughly covered. 

“Daddy?”

Dean shifted a little, spreading his knees, and he guided Roman’s hand between his legs. 

“You know how Daddy is touching you right now? With my fingers inside you?”

Roman nodded.

“I need you to touch me inside, too, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Roman’s cock twitched and he nodded. Dean rarely bottomed when Roman was in this headspace, but they both enjoyed it. It was generally overwhelming for Roman, and he knew it was going to be tonight. He carefully thrusted one of his fingers into Dean, whimpering as the tightness and heat enveloped his finger. Dean tilted his head back, his own hands stilling for a moment. 

“Oh-fuuuckk-Roman-Romie, honey, I missed that feeling-oh-press a little deeper, baby, Daddy can take it-”

Roman obeyed, and they carefully worked each other open. Dean stretched and scissored Roman’s hole until he was satisfied with the preparation, and Roman slowly worked his way up to having three of his fingers inside of Dean, moving them back and forth, watching as Dean’s cheeks flushed a deep red. Dean grabbed the beads, covering them in lube and grinning as he worked the first one into Roman. They were graduated in size, but even the smallest one was fairly large, and Dean pushed the second, then third into Roman before tugging them back out. 

“Oh!”

“You like that, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes! Yes, Daddy-”

“Such a good boy. Do you wanna keep the beads in you?”

Roman nodded and kept pushing his fingers in and out of Dean as more beads were worked into him, until there was a pleasant weight and fullness in his ass. It wasn’t as nice as having Dean’s cock, but it was still good, and he knew they’d feel amazing once Dean pulled them out. Roman curiously rubbed against the little bundle of nerves inside Dean and watched as Dean’s entire body jerked, his face turning beet red. 

“Oh fuckin’ Christ-shit-fuck, okay-fuck-baby, oh my God-”

“Is-Daddy, did I do something?”

“You did, baby, you did something really good-gonna do something even better for me, honey-”

Dean moved and had Roman pull his fingers out, wiping them on his shirt before tossing it to the side. He straddled one of Roman’s thighs and Roman gasped as the beads shifted inside him. Dean grinned, reaching up and pinching Roman’s nipples. He tugged on them and rolled them between his fingers, until Roman was almost in tears. 

“Gh-Daddy! Daddy my-that’s too much Daddy it’s too much-”

“Aw, sweetie, your cute little tits are just too sensitive, huh? Don’t worry, I won’t play with them too much. Can’t have you going off too soon.”

Dean moved to straddle Roman’s hips properly, raising himself up on his knees. He reached under himself, grabbing Roman’s cock and positioning it against his hole. Roman whimpered, and pushed at Dean’s chest a little. 

“Roman?”

“I don’t-Daddy I don’t-it’s gonna be a lot-”

“I know, bunny. If you can’t do it, that’s okay-”

Roman shook his head. 

“Wanna, just….’m excited an’ embarrassed…”

Dean smiled, his eyes wet again and he leaned down to kiss Roman, resting their foreheads together. 

“You know the safeties, right?”

Roman nodded, looking up at Dean, at his gorgeous, big blue eyes.

“Green for good, yellow for maybe, and red for no. Um-and-’title’ for stop all the way.”

“Good boy, my good perfect little baby boy-I love you, Daddy loves you a lot, sweetheart-”

Roman whined and tried to hide his face, but Dean gripped his wrists with one hand and held them down. 

“Daddy-Daddy I’m-”

“Are you feelin’ shy, bunny?”

Roman nodded. He was, as he usually did when he was in littlespace. It was a happy sort of embarrassment and shyness, though, and he treasured when he got to feel that way. He looked up at Dean, his bottom lip trembling.

“Can I have my paci back, please?”

Dean released Roman’s hands and gripped his chin for a second, leaning down and kissing him very deeply. He pulled away and grabbed Roman’s pacifier, rubbing his lips with his fingers for a second. 

“I just needed to kiss you first, sweetie. Open these pretty lips for me.”

Roman obediently opened his mouth, Dean thrusting the pacifier in and out of his mouth a few times before placing it firmly between his lips. Roman’s eyes half-shut and he happily sucked on it, smiling and bringing his hands up to rest near his head. He curled them in loose fists while Dean went back to wrapping a hand around Roman’s cock and stroking him a few times before slowly easing himself down, throwing his head back as he sunk onto Roman’s thick, dripping cock. 

“OH-oh God-Romie-”

Roman squeezed his eyes shut, whining around his pacifier at the feeling of Dean’s tight, wet hole surrounding his cock. It was already overwhelming, the pressure and heat on his bare cock, and he opened his eyes to watch Dean. He loved seeing Dean like this, especially now that he wasn’t able to hide his face behind his hair-though Roman had always thought that was cute-Dean’s face was deep read, from his forehead to ears down to his chest, and he was taking a moment to let himself adjust to the stretch and sensation. It had been a while since Roman had gotten to actually be inside of Dean, and it was a lot for both of them. Dean sat fully on Roman’s cock, shifting his hips a little, gasping at the feeling.    
“Roman-mmm-God, that feels so good, baby-your thing feels so good inside Daddy-”

Roman hummed and moved on the bed a little, making his hips thrust up against Dean. 

“Oh! Roman, honey-you gotta do that a little, okay? Can you move your hips just like that for me?”

Roman nodded, looking up at Dean with his eyes big and warm and he didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he followed Dean’s instruction, gasping when the heavy beads shifted inside him. He was so full and his cock was surrounded by wet heat and Dean looked so, so amazing on top of him. Dean groaned, long and loud and he started moving up and down, matching Roman’s pace. 

“Baby-just like that, that’s perfect, so-oh-so fuckin’ big in me-”

Roman whimpered, working his hips up harder, Dean bouncing up and down faster on him. Roman shut his eyes tight again and almost felt like crying, from ust how much this all was, how it felt, and Roman reached up and gripped Dean’s hips tight. He was so much thicker everywhere now, Roman adored it. Dean grinned at him, panting, his pale skin covered in a sheer layer of sweat. 

“Rome-baby-oh my God-’m gonna come-soon-oh!”

Roman just held onto Dean, doing as he was told. It was so easy to take orders from Dean, there was something about it that was almost intoxicating for Roman. He felt relaxed and happy and safe when he was being told what to do and guided by Dean. He watched through half-open eyes as Dean reached under them, and Roman felt him tugging at the stopper of the beads. Roman’s eyes widened and he whimpered, hands balling into fists against Dean’s thighs.

“You wanna come, honey? Wanna fill your Daddy up?”

Roman squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He did, he desperately did, he wanted to feel all of this. 

“Okay-oh-fuck-are you close?”

Roman nodded again, lips parting as he let out quiet, high-pitched moans. Dean more firmly gripped the stopper and pulled suddenly, Roman’s eyes rolling back at the sensation as the beads popped out of him. He screamed, a deep, genuine scream as he shot his come into Dean’s body. 

“Roman! Oh-oh! Fuck-mmm-gh-fuck-”

Dean slammed his hips down on Roman a few more times, before pulling off of him, grabbing Roman’s pacifier and holding it in front of his cock, as he gripped himself tight and started jerking. It didn’t take long at all before he was covering the pacifier in his come, crying out, Roman watching and feeling nothing but bliss. Dean kept stroking himself for a few minutes, making sure he was completely spent, before smiling down at Roman as he caught his breath.

“O-open your mouth, honey-”

Roman opened his lips and Dean pushed the pacifier back into his mouth. Roman immediately set to sucking and licking all of the come off, swallowing down every drop. Dean sat back, straddling Roman’s thigh and panting. 

“You’re amazing, honey. I love you.”

Roman rubbed his eyes with his fists and smiled at Dean. He liked that Dean just knew that Roman reciprocated the feelings, there was no need for him to say it back every time. Dean put the beads and the lube away, and Roman blushed at the sight of his come leaking out of Dean’s hole. He blushed even deeper when Dean carefully shifted Roman to lay curled up on top of him. Roman happily tucked his knees up to his chest so that he could press as much of himself as possible to Dean, looking up at him. He knew he made quite the sight, and he knew Dean loved it. Dean looked down at him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“I love you, Roman. I know I keep saying that, but I do. I love you. You are absolutely perfect in every fuckin’ way, Rome.”

Roman let his pacifier fall out of his mouth and he nuzzled Dean’s chest, smiling when Dean held his pacifier for him. 

“Love you too, Daddy, love you more ‘an anything else in the whole world. You always keep me safe an’ happy.”

Dean kissed Roman’s forehead. 

“I wanna keep you safe, baby. I know you can handle yourself, you know, when you’re big, but-God, even then, I just-I-I keep seeing you hurt and in pain and it-”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and made a distressed sort of humming noise, scrunching his face up. Roman knew that was a sign of him getting frustrated and he reached up with one hand, cupping the back of Dean’s head and scratching at the short, fuzzy hair on the back of his scalp. Dean soothed almost immediately, his fingers stroking over Roman’s shoulder. They laid like that for a while, Roman helping Dean to calm down. 

“I needed that, thank you. You always do so much for me, baby. Such a good baby boy, Roman.”

“Just wanna make you happy, Daddy. Like when you’re happy.”

“I know you do, bunny.”

Roman kissed Dean’s chest and Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, holding him tight and close. Roman did feel safe, and happy and secure, and he’d just...craved this for months, ever since Dean had left. Roman brought one of his hands up to his mouth and shoved his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it steadily and feeling his eyes slip shut, warm and safe in Dean’s arms, Dean’s heartbeat right against his ear. 


End file.
